


Beskar'gam and Kyber Crystals

by Lady_Valerian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Kinda, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, So are the Sith, The Jedi are assholes, sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Valerian/pseuds/Lady_Valerian
Summary: She's a Mandalorian, bound by honour to carry out the hunt.She's a Jedi Knight, trained in the ways of the Force to protect the Republic.Together, they will discover secrets that will change the Republic forever...and possibly destroy it.
Relationships: Jedi Character(s) & Original Mandalorian Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Beskar'gam and Kyber Crystals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BluSparrowkeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSparrowkeet/gifts).



The starship touched down gently on the planet’s surface, a hiss escaping it as the boarding ramp opened, the figure emerging from it surveying the area around her. She was heavily armed and armoured, a blaster rifle on her back, a heavy blaster pistol holstered on her belt and, bizarrely, the curved silver hilt of a lightsaber strapped to the opposite side, beads dangling from the hilt and clattering against the silver. Her face was hidden behind the t-shaped visor of a Mandalorian  _ buy’ce _ , a crown of horns emerging from the helm. She moved slowly, scanning the area, her hand on her blaster as she moved further into the rocky wasteland, the ramp sealing itself behind her. She raised her gauntlet, speaking into a device on her wrist

“Expedition log number one of...eh, who knows how many. I am Valuk of Clan Shang, and I have just landed on Gannaria one in search of the legendary amulet of Sorzus Syn. I think this whole mission is a waste of time, but I’m being paid ridiculously well for this. End expedition log.” Her clipped tones betrayed her general disinterest in the mission. Valuk had made something of a career out of hunting for lost artifacts in addition to her career as a bounty hunter, and everything about this hunt had her feeling on edge, like someone had walked over her grave. The contract had been submitted anonymously to her private agency, with instructions to bring the amulet to a private dead drop. She shook her head as she moved through the rocky countryside, her armour clinking against the stones as she thought about the contract. Valuk didn’t like working for an anonymous buyer, especially one offering  _ five hundred thousand  _ credits for the return and ten up front, it was deeply suspicious that someone was flashing that kind of cash, especially when she was the only hunter contracted, at least according to her buddies in the Guild. Still, the credits were worth a few misgivings, and a ten k down-payment had finally let her buy an R series astromech and have a bit left over for fuel. Maybe she’d be able to take the Headhunter for a spin when she finally managed to hunt some bounties instead of doing gigs like this one. At least with the Guild she knew who was hiring her, even if it was Underworld work. She’d killed for a Hutt kadjidic and had less paranoia about the goddamn slug having her murdered for rudeness.

Lost in thought, the hunter nearly walked off the edge of a cliff. Staggering back a little, she swore before looking out at the area in front of her. Before her lay a valley, just as barren and rocky as the rest of the planet, but at its center was a digsite, seemingly abandoned, though in Valuk’s opinion, no digsite ever stayed abandoned for long. They made good shelter if nothing else and a lot of smugglers used abandoned locations as storage for their cargo if they didn’t have a good safehouse in the area. Or if they were idiots. She kept her pistol ready, the Mandalorian on edge as she carefully descended down the cliff face, her former worries shifting from concern about the contract to concern about being spotted by any possible locals, seeing as she was planning to steal the artifact they were searching for. Well, steal. More acquire for a better seller. Of course, it was possible there wasn’t anyone there. She snorted inadvertently, sliding a little down the cliff face as she reached the bottom. It always went south, no matter what the situation was. She could go to a cafhouse and she’d end up in a firefight. She sighed, taking the safety off her blaster as she strode across the rocky plain, moving with caution towards the digsite. Complaining about misfortune was something for  _ di’kuta,  _ not for a hunter. It was just the way of things, warriors like her drew trouble and trouble made her a better warrior if she lived through the damn situation. That  _ Jedi  _ would have said it was the will of the Force. She would have been right too. 

Lost in thought, the Mandalorian nearly tripped into a trench. Staggering, she swore a blue streak as she tried to regain her balance before she fell forwards into the crevasse, her armour sounding like an entire bloody cantina band as she hit the dirt. A groan emerged from her helmet as she pulled herself to her feet, brushing the dirt from her breastplate. She picked up her pistol, glad the weapon hadn’t discharged and possibly given away her position in the fall. She climbed out of the pit, only to be faced with a blaster carbine to the face. Without a moment’s hesitation Valuk fired a shot, not looking at the face of her target as the plasma burned through their chest, the creature collapsing to the ground. Valuk holstered her blaster, dropping on one knee to examine the corpse. A Togruta, adult, the markings weren’t  _ hers, you can calm down, Valuk. She wouldn’t go down that easily.  _ She snapped out of her reverie and rose to her feet. The digsite was clearly occupied, which made her job a little more complicated than a simple smash and grab. She was going to have to do an actual assault, which was going to be interesting. No intel, no backup and no time to get back to her ship, she was going to have to handle this quickly and properly. She should have brought the jetpack, but she’d pulled off worse assaults. She returned her attention to the Togruta corpse, clinically examining the body. They weren’t well armoured, probably why the blaster had dropped them one shot, no identifying markers, only the poorly kept blaster carbine. Probably why they weren't able to take a shot off at Valuk before the Mandalorian had ripped them open with the pistol, the trigger jammed. Valuk smiled under her helmet. This was good news for her, if this one was typical for whoever was at the digsite, they weren’t warriors. And a bunch of rubes was going to be easy pickings for her. 

She clicked her helmet’s scanner on, flipping it to infrared, zooming in on the digsite. Eight humanoids popped up on the scanner, none of them looking impressive. She chuckled to herself, arming her blaster rifle. Sniping a few of them off would save her the effort of sneaking in, but it would get any additional targets riled up. However, she hadn’t come this far to miss out on some action. She lined up her blaster and took a shot at the furthest humanoid, the crimson bolt burning through their skull, the hapless target falling to the ground without letting out a whimper. Valuk fired off two more shots, one going wide as the target leant down and the other snapping through their torso. She checked the suppression field on her blaster rifle and moved from her position. They’d be finding the bodies soon and an alarm was going to be raised. Probably, she wasn’t too confident in their tactical skills anyways, they could barely take care of their blasters. Normally, that would annoy her, but tonight it really was a useful little weakness these nerf herders were sharing. 

She holstered the rifle, drawing her trusty pistol as she scampered away from her spotting point. The Mandalorian bounty hunter grinned under her helmet as she moved further towards the digsite. The idiots weren’t going to be much of an issue, she was going to be out of here before they realised they’d been picked off by a mysterious assailant. She chuckled as she slipped further into the digsite. This gig was going to be the easiest thing in the world with these laser-brains guarding the site. 

Pain shot through her head, a cacophony of screams tearing through her ears, not her ears, her skin, the smell of burned flesh filling her nostrils, the scent overwhelming, her hands scrabbling at her helmet, trying to free herself, to rip it off, she had to get out of here she needed to be free

_ Breathe _ .

It was a voice in her head, a familiar one. Not a message, a memory. A memory of blue eyes and orange skin, of quiet voice and secret strength. Valuk let her hands slip from her helmet, shuddering as she took a breath, calming herself, letting the...imprint flow through her. She hadn’t felt anything in the Force for so long, not since the temple, she’d used it, but never sensed anything through it for a long time. But, something in that digsite had forced her to open herself to the Force, to make her sense it. Something powerful was in that place, something powerful and...evil. 

She took one more shuddering breath. She had been hired to carry out a mission. Mandalorians always carried out their missions. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo new fic bitchessss
> 
> Translations for the star wars languages
> 
> Buy'ce: Helmet
> 
> Di'Kuta: Idiot
> 
> Kadjidic: Huttese, clan. Also literally means "someone should have it, why not us?"


End file.
